Kunoichi of Sand and Sound
by Relyt
Summary: During the Sasuke retreival mission, Temari saves Shikamaru from Tayuya, but this time the outcome is different, yuri lemon oneshot. Edited, all known typos fixed


**  
A/N: I actually came up with this for a few reasons. One is that I have never actually seen/read a Temari/Tayuya lemon one-shot fic. I just thought 'well why the hell not?' I actually decided to do this while I was doing a rant on Sikamaru's pairings on my profile, cuase most of his cannon pairings seem kinda retarded. And I'm just giving a shot at doing a yuri lemon. So is my first yuri lemon/one-shot so please don't flame, though constructive criticism is good. Hope it turns out good.**

**Edit!!! Explained at bottom**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kunoichi of Sand and Sound**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the middle of an immensely large forest, where the Sound Four escaped into with Sasuke Uchiha, was the female member of the Sound Four, Tayuya, fighting against the strategist of the Konoha team sent to retrieve Sasuke, Shikamaru Nara.

Tayuya's skin was darker then normal and she had multiple horns on top of her head. The color of her eyes were yellow while everything else was black. Her left hand was pushing back Shikamaru's and in her right hand she was holding a kunai, attempting to stab the Nara boy. And the only thing stopping her from doing so were the shadows that crept over both her hands and a third shadow in the shape of a hand reaching towards her throat.

But Shikamaru's chakra was beginning to deplete and the shadows starting to recede. Tayuya noticed this and smirked, "It won't be long now…you bastard"

Then the shadows slowly receded from Tayuya's body and returned to Shikamaru. His eyes widened in shock as Tayuya thrust her hand but turned her to the side so instead of stabbing him, she punched him and he hit the tree behind him and fell unconscious. Tayuya grinned and slowly walked over to him, raising her kunai, and when she got to him she thrust the kunai down.

But suddenly a large gust of wind sent her flying off the tree branch and she was able to hold onto another. She looked against the wind to see where the sudden wind was coming from and saw a kunoichi. (She's standing on a different branch then Shikamaru).

The kunoichi had blonde hair tied into four ponytails and wore a sand village headband around her neck and was holding a large fan. Tayuya was still holding onto the branch and yelled against the wind, "Who the hell are you?!"

"I am Temari, kunoichi of the Sand, and ally of the Leaf" Temari announced smirking.

When the wind let up Tayuya got up to stand on the branch and looked Temari over. After a few seconds Tayuya smirked and brought her flute to her lips and started to play a melody.

Temari opened her fan and brought it back, ready to make another gust of wind. But then a large inhuman arm tore through the fan, rendering it almost completely useless, "What!?" She screamed and turned around to see Tayuya's three large demon summons. The summon that had its arm through her fan then grabbed it and pulled it from her grasp, and then jumped a distance away. "Hey!"

Tayuya laughed and continued to play her flute, controlling the summoned demons. The other two summons came from behind Temari and grabbed her arms and slammed her into the tree behind her, holding her there. She slid down to where she was sitting on the tree branch with her back against the tree when Tayuya changed her song. Slowly the stitched mouths of the demons opened and out came long snake-like spirits with a multitude of mouths along it. The spirits wrapped around her ankles and held them to the sides of the tree branch and then Tayuya stopped playing her flute.

Tayuya smirked and jumped down to the branch that Temari was being held down to and smirked, slowly walk to her and Temari was starting to panic and demanded, "What are you going to do!"

"Oh, I'm just going to have some fun" Tayuya said licking her lips.

Temari's eyes widened "What?!" She struggled against the summons but to no use.

"It's been a while since I did this" Tayuya said as she stopped walking directly in front of Temari, "I've been having to do myself ever since Orochimaru-sama sacrificed Kin in the attack against Leaf"

Temari was starting to panic again, "What are you talking about?! Let me go!"

Tayuya squatted down, with her face directly in front of Temari's and pushed her forehead against the others, "Listen, if you just shut the hell up, I'll let you live and you can come with me" and with that Tayuya pushed her lips against Temari's. Temari froze against the kiss, unable to comprehend what to do.

Normally Tayuya would use her tongue but with her 'partner' still resilient Temari could easily just bite down on her tongue. Temari started to struggle again but this only caused Tayuya to press her lips harder against Temari's.

Then Tayuya pulled away and Temari quietly begged, "Please…stop"

Tayuya laughed, "No why the hell would I do that?" Tayuya slid her hand under Temari shirt and pulled it over her breasts. She smirked and got her kunai to cut off the bra then embedded the kunai in the tree. Temari's breast was a pretty decent c-cup, and slightly paler then the rest of her skin from lack of sunlight. She had small nipples which were almost starting to harden.

"…No…" Temari pleaded quietly. But Tayuya only ignored her and cupped her left breast. Temari breath was starting to grow heavy has Tayuya started to massage her breast.

"Hm…nice tits" Tayuya commented and she brought her head down and softly and slowly licked the nipple. Temari shuddered and suppressed a moan as she felt the tongue go over her left nipple and she was starting to feel a wetness between her legs, as much as she wanted to deny it.

Temari gasped as Tayuya incased her nipple with her mouth, gently sucking on it. Temari could feel her face flush and Tayuya raised her left hand to massage her other breast. Temari tried to struggle again, both in resistance and ecstasy, but she screamed as she felt Tayuya bite down on her nipple. She started to breathe even harder as Tayuya started to grind her teeth on her nipple and Tayuya's right hand starting to reach up her left leg toward her skirt.

Tayuya pulled off of Temari's breasts and smirked as Temari groaned then she started to undo Temari's skirt. Tayuya took off the skirt then took her kunai out of the tree and cut off Temari's panties, then put the kunai back. The smell of her wetness filled the air and Temari shuddered as she felt air brush over private parts.

Tayuya traced around Temari's folds with her finger as Temari whimpered, "Please…no"

"What? I didn't catch that?" Tayuya said grinning and her finger getting closer to the center between Temari's legs. Temari started groaning as she got closer then moan as Tayuya's finger reached her pussy. Tayuya smirked then plunged her two of her fingers deep into Temari making her scream loudly. She slowly slid her fingers back out with a small trace of blood on them, then quickly shot them back in, and became to repeat this motion. Temari moaned loudly and continuously with each thrust and Tayuya just watching and enjoying her expressions.

"P-please…I'm ab-bout to…" Temari managed to say, close to her orgasm but Tayuya pulled her fingers out. Temari whimpered as she felt the pleasure start to lessen and looked at Tayuya with a begging look.

"Oh what? You're starting to like this now?" Tayuya asked seductively.

"P-please…" Temari panted out, but Tayuya only smirked and got closer to Temari. Tayuya but her two fingers, cover in Temari's juices, and insirted them in Temari's mouth. At first Temari gasped as the other girls fingers entered her mouth and gagged. But after a few seconds Tayuya could feel Temari's tongue started to roll around her fingers, sucking on them and tasting her own juices.

Tayuya pulled her fingers out of Temari's mouth, "Good" Then Tayuya lowered her face to Temari's and their lips met again. Except this time Temari returned the kiss, turning it into a passionate one. Tayuya felt Temari's tongue brush over her lips and laughed then opened her mouth and shot her tongue into Temari's mouth, their tongues hotly rubbing against each other.

And since Tayuya was in control, she was the one to end the kiss. She looked at Temari with a satisfied smirk, "Very good, now I can give you your reward"

Tayuya lowered her head in between Temari's legs and took in the smell. She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the lips from bottom to top, Temari letting out a long moan. Then without warning Tayuya shot her tongue into the folds as deep as she could and Temari screamed out again in pure pleasure. Temari was letting out multiple moans and screams as Tayuya licked deeply within her, her climax drawing near, "I'm…I'm almost…"

Temari let out another scream as she reached her orgasm, with Tayuya happily licking up the juices. Tayuya sat up and wiped some of the cum off her mouth then grabbed her flute. She played a song and the summons that were holding Temari down disappeared.

Temari was heavily panting as she relaxed her limbs that were being held down. She looked up to Tayuya who was taking off her shirt.

Tayuya grinned, "Now, you're gonna do me"

Temari smiled and tried to get up but Tayuya, who was now topless, pushed her back down, "Guess again"

Tayuya sat on Temari's lap, facing her and lowered her breasts in front of Temari's face. Temari noticed that Tayuya's breasts were larger then her own, probably almost d-cup. She brought up her right hand and placed it on Tayuya's left breast, feeling the nipple with her thumb. Tayuya moaned as she felt Temari start to play with her breast and smiled as she felt a mouth cover her left nipple.

Tayuya gasped as she felt the girls' hands around her waist then start pull down her shorts along with her panties. Tayuya moaned again as she felt the hands start to grope her ass and she wrapped her arms around Temari's head, pulling her closer in her breast.

She lowered herself between Temari's legs so that both there pussies were touching. She started to move up and down, rubbing them together causing them both to moan. Tayuya pulled Temari in for another passionate kiss, their tongues battling as they rubbed their bodies against each other.

And then, to Tayuya's surprise, she was pushed back on her back by Temari, but still held their kiss. Then Temari pulled out of their kiss and started to trail kisses down Tayuya's neck, and then to her breast. Pausing as she kissed the nipple and bit down on it making Tayuya moan loudly and then she continued down her stomach until she reached her goal.

Temari softly kissed the lips before she gently slid her tongue over it, making Tayuya give out a low moan. Then Temari started to go in deeper and deeper with her tongue, speeding her pace with each lick until she was wildly eating her out. By now Tayuya was screaming in pleasure with her legs wrapped around Temari's head to bring her closer and she had her hands pushing down Temari's head to make her go deeper. "Ooh, oh god yes!" 

She arched her back up and screamed in ecstasy as she reached her climax and exploded her juices in Temari's face.

Temari crawled up on Tayuya and they shared a passionate but less wild kiss. Temari moaned as she felt Tayuya start to slowly finger her until she came once again.

They both laid there on the tree until they caught their breath then got up and started to get dressed. Tayuya looked to Temari and smirked, "And you didn't want to fuck at first"

"Yeah well…that was then" Temari replied smiling.

"Ok, now let's go" Tayuya said as they both finished dressing.

But Temari hesitated, "Wait…but what about-"

"Hell no! You're coming with me damnit!" Tayuya said interrupting her, for Temari was thinking of her brothers, of her village. Was she going to leave all that behind to be with her new lover?

"C'mon damnit!" Tayuya said as she started to drag Temari away forcefully.

Well, I guess that's a yes. And hopefully someone will find Shikamaru still unconscious against the tree, or he just wakes us…either way nobody really cares.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
A/N: Well that was fun. I though I'd give a yuri one-shot a try, and it's been I while since I did a lemon. I actually thought it turned out kinda good…though the ending was kinda lame. But who cares about the plot as long as there's fucking. Heh.**

Y'know, this is actually longer then one of my regular story fic chaps. This just made page 6.

And sorry if I messed up anywhere with grammar errors.

I'm actually not sure if I'm aloud to post this…I'm pretty sure I am but not completely sure sine this is pretty much the only Tayuya/Temari lemon…well, the only that I could find anyways……and if this goes somewhat well I'll probably post it up on adutlfanfiction as well.

**--------------------------------------**

**Edit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Edit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Holyfuckingcrap this fic's got some good reviews! Even though I only got 8 of'm so far, nearly ALL of them've been awesome.**

**A couple reviews noted that there were a couple commas missing, and the hell-hello typo at the end. So I re-read (somewhat) this fic and fixed that typo at the end but I could only find 1 missing comma, so please can someone point out some other mistakes?**

**I tried uploading this on adultfanfiction but it didn't work for some reason...oh well, I'll look into that later.**

**I'm also thinking about doing another yuri lemon one-shot like this for 'Negima', here's what I'm thinking.**

**Asuna-Ayaka**

**or**

**Konoka-Setsuna**

**Oh and check out one of my new stories, my Negima story or my original story 'Deal with the Devil'**

**And thanks for all the good reviews :D**

**--------------------------**

**  
Read and Review**

Please no flames but constructive criticisms good

Later


End file.
